The Return of Gaea
by Amygoobs
Summary: This is a story about after the blood of olympus! Gaea is trying to get revenge. What will Percy, Annabeth, and the rest of the seven do to stop it? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you like my first chapter! Please comment! Ill try to write one more today!**

* * *

I

Percy

"Take that!" I told my girlfriend Annabeth. We were in the sword fighting arena, and I had just beaten her. "No fair!" she said with a smirk. I gave her back her new knife Leo had forged for her. I had it made to look exactly like the one she lost in Tartarus. "Thanks Percy" Annabeth smiled at me. I grinned and turned around. The whole camp was standing there watching us. They were probably betting on who would win because I saw money going around. "Really guys?" I said. They looked at me and smirked. "We couldn't help it!" Travis Stoll from the Hermes cabin said. I shook my head, and walked out of the arena with Annabeth in tow. "I'll get you back" she promised me. "I can't wait" I smirked. She smiled and ran off to the Athena cabin. I watched her go. Then I went to my cabin to freshen up. Then the conch horn blew for dinner. I raced out of my cabin, and caught up with Annabeth. "I could eat a horse" I told her. "I don't think your dad would like that" she said. "You're probably right," I replied, laughing. We grabbed our plates and loaded them. I grabbed a cup, and sat down. "Blue Coke" I told the cup. It immediately filled with deep blue liquid. Annabeth sat down next to me. "I heard Rachel is coming to visit tomorrow" she told me. Rachel and her became good friends after the whole jealousy thing. It made me uneasy every time she said her name. Annabeth could tell when I got nervous. She smirked and went back to eating. "I'm going to the beach" I told her. She nodded. "I'll come join you later." I got up and left the dining pavilion.

When I reached the beach I saw my Pegasus, Blackjack, pawing at the sand. "What's up?" I said in my mind. "Another sea creature needs your help, My Lord." He replied. "Ok, I'm coming. You don't have to call me lord Blackjack." I said to him. "Ok boss" he nickered. He knew I hated him calling me that. I climbed on his back, and he soared through the skies. I climbed off of his back when he stopped, and plunged into the water. I swam to the bottom, and saw a shark stuck in a net. ""Hey buddy," I said to him. "I'm going to get you out of here okay? Just hold still." I uncapped Riptide and slashed the net to pieces. The shark said a quick thank you to me and swam away. I looked up, and saw Blackjack waiting for me. I knew Annabeth would be wondering where I was so swam back. "You're awesome boss" Blackjack said to me as I broke the surface. "Don't call me boss" I told him. He nickered and let me climb on his back.

Annabeth was waiting for me on the shore with her arms crossed. She looked kind've mad. "Good luck boss" Blackjack said as he dropped me off, and flew away. I sighed, and walked over to her. "Where have you been seaweed brain?" she asked me. "Blackjack wanted me to go help another sea animal" I told her. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "He always asks you at the worst times." "I know" I said. I walked her to her cabin, and kissed her goodnight. She smiled, and went inside. I turned around and started walking to my cabin. I hoped Rachel wasn't going to go and spout a prophecy tomorrow, but I had a bad feeling that we were about to go on another quest. I sighed and went inside my cabin. I found Tyson sleeping peacefully. I grinned, and went to sleep.

I was glad I didn't have nightmares when I woke up the next morning. I heard the conch horn blow for breakfast. I jumped out of bed, got dressed, and ran outside to the dining pavilion. Turns out Rachel had arrived because I saw her talking with Annabeth. I went over to say hi. "Morning seaweed brain" Annabeth told me. "Morning wise girl. Did you sleep well?" I asked her. "Yeah. How about you?" she grinned as she saw how messy my hair was. "I slept okay." I admitted. "Hey guys? I'm still here you know." Rachel said, grinning at us. "Sorry, Hi Rachel, how have you been?" I asked her. "I'm fine, how have you been?" she asked me. "I'm pretty good." I replied. Chiron came over and spoke to us, and I looked up at him. "Welcome back Rachel!" he said. "Glad to be back Chiron, Clarion Ladies Academy is boring" Rachel replied. "I bet." I told her. Annabeth gave me her shut up glare. "So, any new prophecies we should know about?" I asked Rachel. Annabeth kicked me under the table. "Actually, No" Rachel replied. "I just hope this trip will be prophecy free." "Sounds good to me" I said. Suddenly Rachel hunched over like someone punched her. Then she stood straight up, green mist pouring from her mouth.

_You shall go to Greece to release the camp,_

_The fleece will point the trail,_

_The seven combined will prevail,_

_The son of Poseidon's final stand,_

_And one shall die by a goddess's hand._

Rachel collapsed as soon as the prophecy was finished. I started to panic. The son of Poseidon's final stand? That didn't sound like I would be living by the end of the quest. The seven would be me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Leo. The fleece must be the Golden Fleece, but how would it point the way? It's only powers were to heal. I looked at Annabeth. She was deathly pale. Everyone was looking at us like they were trying to figure out where to bury us. I steered Annabeth out of the pavilion. Once we were outside she collapsed in my arms. I held her as she sobbed. "Hey, it's going to be okay!" I told her. "The son of Poseidon's final stand? Percy it means that you are probably going to d-die." She started sobbing again. "Everything will be okay." I told her. But in my mind I knew things weren't okay.

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh the good old cliffhanger! Let me know what you think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. I have finished chapter 3 but im posting it tomorrow. I want the chapters to sink in before I post new ones. Here is chapter 2 of "The Return of Gaea!" Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

II

Percy

I took Annabeth to her cabin after she calmed down a bit. She was still crying when I left. I saw Grover running up to me with a panicked look on his face. "What is it?" I asked him. As soon as Grover caught his breath he told me. "Meeting at the Big House." He finally said. "You should probably grab Annabeth." "No, she's in too much of a shock. I'm not bringing her into this right now." I replied. "Ok, come on" Grover said as he sprinted to the Big House. I followed him, and we made it to the Big House in 3 seconds flat. Everyone was gathered in an intense conversation. "I'm here guys" I said. "Where's Annabeth?" Connor Stoll asked me. "She…I left her at her cabin. She needs time." I answered. Everyone looked at me worriedly. "So, the prophecy." I said. "I think it's about me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo." "I agree Jackson" Jason said. Piper was standing next to him. "Do, you guys know when Hazel and Frank are coming to visit?" Leo asked. "Turns out, they are coming today, ironically." Chiron spoke up. "Great" I said. "Now about…" Before I could finish Hazel and Frank burst into the room. "Hey everyone!" Hazel said. Hazel dropped her smile when she realized the grimaces on our faces. "What happened?" Frank spoke up. "Rachel just spoke a prophecy." said Will Solace, from the Apollo cabin. Frank and Hazel went pale. "Who's it about?" Hazel asked weakly. "The seven." I answered. Frank looked like he was about to be sick. "What is the prophecy?" he asked. I answered before anyone else did.

_You shall go to Greece to release the camp,_

_The Golden Fleece will point the trail,_

_The seven combined will prevail,_

_The son of Poseidon's final stand,_

_One shall perish by a Goddess's hand._

"Oh, Percy…It isn't you in the prophecy! I can't be!" Hazel burst out when I was finished. "Who else is part of the seven who's a son of Poseidon huh?" I exploded. Hazel looked hurt. "I didn't mean…" I began but I stomped out of the room before I finished. I had to go see Annabeth. She was the only one who could lift my spirits right now.

When I got to the door of the Athena cabin, I heard someone sobbing inside. Instead of knocking I went right inside because I knew I would find Annabeth by herself, because everyone else was still in the Big House. I sat down next to her and hugged her. "Hey, it's going to be okay. I don't think that I'll be dying. It might be just a test of some sort." "The son of Poseidon's FINAL stand. Percy that can't have any other meaning!" Annabeth managed to get out. "Everything will be okay. We have faced death many times before right?" I reassured her. "I-I guess." She said. She got up and went to her desk. It was full of scrolls, and books. She grabbed Daedalus's Laptop from the drawer. Let me explain how she got it back. We found it when we were coming back from Tartarus when she got kidnapped by Kelli. She opened it up and searched about the Golden Fleece. "I don't get how it's supposed to guide us." Annabeth said. "All it says is it heals everything around it!" "Wait." I said. "Scroll down." She scrolled down and gasped. Turns out it guided Hercules to the Labyrinth one time. "That guy has been everywhere!" I said to her. She smiled. "This is huge! But the question is, why would we need to get to the labyrinth? Why did the prophecy say we had to save the camp?" "That's what troubles me." I said. "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to the camp soon." Annabeth looked at me with a troubled look on her face. She looked back at her laptop. "It says that the Fleece has a magical tie to the Labyrinth somehow. That's how it can guide you. The question is…how?" she asked me. "I don't know. It doesn't say does it?" I asked her. "No, but I think we should go tell the camp…" Before she could finish her sentence, we heard a big crash outside. We looked at each other. I uncapped Riptide, and she unsheathed her knife. Together we ran outside.

"No!" I said. Gaea's earthborn giants were attacking the camp. They threw benches, trees, whatever they could get their hands on. I just about collapsed when I saw the anti-Poseidon, Polybotes. He wielded his trident and net. When he saw me he roared with laughter. "Percy Jackson" he said. "Do you know how much pain I went through reforming because of you?" "I hope it hurt" I told him, trying to sound brave, but the truth was I was terrified. Annabeth whimpered beside me. I had to stay strong for her. "Why don't we settle this like in New Rome?" I told him. "One on one" "Percy!" Annabeth whispered to me. "You have to have a god's help! You'll never beat him!" "I have to try." I told her. Before I went to face him she hugged me. "Good luck, seaweed brain." She whispered in my ear. "You too, wise girl." I replied. She broke away from me, smiled, and went to go help the others face the giants. "Let's get this done." I told him. I looked back at Annabeth, who was fiercely slashing at the anti-Zeus Porphyrion. I prayed to the gods to keep her alive if I died. Then I looked at Polybotes again, and advanced.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Ill post chapter 3 tomorrow! Ill try to post one chapter every day! Comments please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. You guys just about convinced me to publish this early! ;). Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

III

Percy

I should've waited for Polybotes to come at me first. Instead being the seaweed brain I am, I charged him first. He anticipated this and tried to pierce me with his trident. I rolled out of the way just before it hit me. I got up; just to be knocked down when he came charging at me. Annabeth screamed my name as I fell. She tried to run to save me, but Polybotes caught her in his net as she was distracted. He held the trident at her throat. "Surrender yourself, and the camp, and your little friend here won't be killed." Polybotes said.

I shook with anger. I couldn't let him kill Annabeth. Athena's words came back to me, telling me of my fatal flaw. "To save a friend, you will sacrifice the world." Now I had to choose between Annabeth, and the camp. I looked at her. She was terrified, but her eyes told me to save the camp. I couldn't let her die. I did the only thing I could do. "Fine" I said. He got Porphyrion to bind my hands. Polybotes dropped Annabeth on the ground. She got up and tried to run to me, but Porphyrion stopped her. She looked at me. She desperately wanted to help me. Before I could stop her she spoke up to Polybotes. "Let Percy go. Take me instead." I thrashed in my binds trying to tell her to stop and run. Polybotes looked thoughtful. "Sorry girl, I can't let him go, but you can join him." He told her. I tried to yell "No! Run Annabeth!" but before I could a gag was placed in my mouth. Before I could try to stop it, Annabeth was tied up, gagged, and dropped down beside me.

I glared at Porphyrion. He just grinned and turned around signaling the others to capture the rest of the campers. I watched in horror as they gathered up the campers, bound them all together, and stuffed them into cabins. Annabeth tried to escape her bonds, but her knife was lying behind Polybotes. I tried to reach Riptide, but my hands were bound so tightly I could barely uncap it. It grew into a sword. I slashed at Annabeth's bonds, trying to set her free. Before I could finish, Porphyrion turned around and caught me. He grabbed my sword and threw it onto Half Blood Hill. I looked at Annabeth, and she looked at me. We knew it was helpless, but at least we were together. I heard a rustle in the bushes.

I looked, and I saw Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason, and Piper hiding, waiting to attack. I signaled them to untie us then we'll take care of the rest. Jason got it, and tiptoed out of the bushes. He flipped his coin until he held an imperial gold sword. He took the gag out of my mouth. "Get Annabeth out of here!" I whispered to him. He looked pained, but turned to Annabeth, cut her bonds, and dragged her to the bushes. He left the gag in her mouth until she was safe so she wouldn't scream at him to get me first. Jason ran back to me and cut my bonds. Unfortunately, Polybotes heard us. He turned around and roared at us. I reached into my pocket to pull out Riptide. "Great" I muttered as I remembered that it was somewhere on Half Blood Hill in sword form. I didn't have much time to think because Polybotes was charging toward me and Jason. I rolled out of the way, and ran to Half Blood Hill. When I got there I immediately saw Riptide. I grabbed it and raced back to help Jason. To my relief I saw the rest of the seven helping him. Annabeth had grabbed her knife and now was fighting Polybotes, and she was losing. The blood drained from my face as I raced to go help her. Jason, Frank, and Leo were fighting Porphyrion. I guess they told Hazel and Piper to stay back. I knew that they probably tried to get Annabeth to stay back too, but knowing her for so long I knew she refused. "Annabeth!" I called to her. "Let me handle him! Get out of here!" "I'm not letting you fight him by yourself Percy!" she said when I reached her side. "I don't want to lose you Annabeth!" I practically begged her. "You won't Percy." She said, as she gave me a quick kiss. That gave me more strength. I charged Polybotes screaming "For Poseidon!" Annabeth was right behind me. She put her magic Yankees ball cap on and vanished. I felt her place her hand on my shoulder. I dodged Polybotes first strike, pulling Annabeth with me as I went down. She got up now visible, and charged him. I screamed for her to stop, knowing what he was going to do, but Annabeth surprised him. She stabbed his foot, and watched him fall to the ground in agony. Then she climbed onto him and put her knife at his neck. He snarled and threw her off. She hit the ground with a sickening thud. I could tell she was knocked out cold. "Annabeth!" I screamed. I ran at him angrier than ever. I stabbed him in his heart. He just laughed as I pulled my sword out.

"You can't defeat a giant without a god! The only weapon that could is in the Labyrinth! By the time you guys find it this place will be destroyed!" Polybotes boasted. Then I thought about the prophecy. It said we had to go to Greece to release the camp. Annabeth didn't have time to figure out how the Fleece worked before we had been attacked. I had an idea. A brilliant, but stupid, if it didn't work idea. I turned to Polybotes. "Let the seven try to find the weapon, give us time. It's the least you can do." I tried. Polybotes looked thoughtful. "You can have 10 days to find it. If you fail, this camp along with everyone inside will be…" Then he made a fist and smashed it against his other hand. "Got it" I said, as I ran to Annabeth. "Annabeth! Come on wake up!" I told her. She mumbled "Percy". I smirked knowing she was dreaming about me. I whispered her name once more, and she shot right up. "Dreaming about me again?" I smirked. "No!" Annabeth blushed. "Come on, we need to climb aboard the Argo II. Polybotes gave us ten days to find a weapon to fight them in the Labyrinth." I said. "Let's go find the crew!" she said. By the time I caught up with her, she had already told everyone about the plan. "Let's go start the Argo II up. Come on guys!" Leo said. We ran behind him as we crossed into the forest.

We found the Argo II. Leo got it running, and we shot into the sky. "I'm going to bed" I said to Annabeth. "I'll see if I have any useful dreams." "Okay, seaweed brain." Annabeth said. I kissed her and went to my room.

* * *

**Did you like IT? Comments please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Special thanks to Allen r. for his support! Thank you everyone else who has supported me so far. Here is chapter 4 everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

IV

Annabeth

I couldn't believe just 2 hours ago, Camp Half Blood was taken over by all of the Gaea's children. I stared out at the sea thinking of the prophecy. Where would we have to go first? Just then, Percy came up behind me. "Guess who!" he said, as he covered my eyes. "Percy, really?" I said, taking his hands away. "I had too wise girl." He replied. "Did you have any dreams?" I asked him changing the subject. He frowned. "Yeah, your mother came to me." "Athena?" I said in disbelief. Percy nodded. "Yeah, she told me that we had to talk to Pasiphae on where the Labyrinth is." "That makes sense." I said thinking about Pasiphae had said that she rebuilt the Labyrinth. "Where is she?" "Well, exactly where the prophecy told us to go, Greece." Percy replied. "I'll go tell Leo in a moment. I have something to discuss with you." I told him. "Do you think that Gaea might be rising again?" Percy went paler than a white sheet of paper. "I think so" he said. "I mean how is it possible for those giants to rise so fast?" "That's what troubles me, Percy." I pursed my lips. "Hey, everything will be fine, as long as we're together." He said. I smiled. "Yeah". Before he could kiss me I ducked out from his reach, and started walking away. "I'm going to tell Leo!" I called back to him. As I looked back I saw him smirk. I shook my head and went to the engine room.

"Hey Leo" I said. "Oh, hi Annabeth. I was just finishing some repairs. What's up?" he replied. "Percy had a dream." I began. "We need to confront Pasiphae about the Labyrinth. Athena said she was in Greece." "Okay, Ill put in the coordinates right now." He promised me. I left the room, and accidently bumped into Piper. She was carrying a bagel. "Sorry, I was distracted" I said as I grabbed a piece of her bagel. We had a running joke about stealing each other's breakfast. She smiled. "It's fine, I was distracted too." I said goodbye and went to go find Percy. Frank was on the deck. "Where's Percy?" I asked him. "He jumped into the harbour when you left. I saw the whole thing." he said. I blushed. He smirked and looked toward the harbour. "Thanks," I finally said. I turned around and went to my quarters.

I took Daedalus's laptop out, and searched about the Golden Fleece some more determined to find out how it would help us. It didn't say anything. I was so frustrated that I just about threw the laptop when Percy came in. He sensed I was frustrated so he took the laptop and set it on the desk. Then he came back, and sat down next to me. "Pasiphae will tell us. Even if we have to almost slit her throat." Percy grinned. "Okay, Ill stop looking for it." I said to him. "Good, now come on, lunch is ready." He said. "Fine!" I said, getting up. I walked with him to the dining room. Piper and Jason looked bored, Hazel and Frank were eating happily, and Leo was fiddling with a wrench. I sat down at the head of the table, as always, and Percy sat down beside Leo. "Anything new?" Piper asked. "Well, Percy had a dream, and Athena came to him saying that we had to find Pasiphae in Greece. She is the only person who could tell us where the Labyrinth is." Leo said. Hazel groaned. "I hate her." "I'm sorry Hazel but she is the only person who knows where the Labyrinth is. She recreated it." I said to her. "Okay, fine" Hazel agreed. Frank put his arm around her. "You beat her before. She will think twice about challenging you this time." "I hope so." She agreed. "Let's eat, before we lose our appetite." Percy said. I smiled. We all told our plates what we wanted to eat, and started to dig in.

After lunch, I was exhausted. I couldn't sleep though. The prophecy was worrying me. I couldn't stop thinking of "The son of Poseidon's final stand" line. After all me and Percy have been through, it says that he dies. I can't have that happen. I'll die before I let that happen. With that thought I fell asleep.

I woke up to Percy sitting in the chair across the room. "Hey, seaweed brain," I muttered, sleepily. "Hey, wise girl. Just wanted to see you after your nap." He replied. "I know you're thinking about the prophecy, and you need to know that if I die, I die. There is nothing you can do about it. Just promise me if I die, that you will move on." "Percy I don't think I would be able to." I sniffled. He came over to me, and embraced me with a hug. "Just, try to, okay? Promise me." He said. "I-okay." I promised. "Good. Do you want to go see where we are right now?" He asked me. "Sure, let's go." I said.

"Hey guys, you're just in time. We are entering Greece." Leo said.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Ill post chapter 5 tomorrow! Comment please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you all for your support. Special thanks to watercatcher for his/her tips on my story. I hope you like chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

V

Hazel

My heart was pounding. I almost died last time I saw Pasiphae. Actually, correction, I would've died if Hecate hadn't come to help us. I shivered, thinking about the Labyrinth. Percy had said that Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, and him had barely survived it. A real moral boaster, but I knew he wasn't thinking when he said it. Suddenly, the boat lurched forward, throwing everyone to the ground. "What in Hades?" Annabeth spluttered, as she sat up. I looked over the side of the ship, and saw why Festus had stopped it. There was 3 Phoenix's circling us. They had razor sharp beaks, and claws that looked like they could tear your throat out. I gulped and slowly pointed to them. Piper looked like she was about the scream. Before she could, I motioned for everyone to stay silent, as I grabbed my _spatha._ Percy uncapped Riptide, Annabeth unsheathed her knife, Jason flipped his coin until it turned into a sword, and Frank grabbed his bow. We all split up around the ship. I took the left flank with Frank. Jason took the right. He slashed at the bird closest to him. It squawked and disintegrated. I waited until the Phoenix in front of me lunged to kill me. I slashed my _spatha_ in an arc and it disappeared. Frank grinned, and hugged me.

I went to go help with the third. Turns out Percy, and Annabeth had it covered. They fought like a whirlwind. Annabeth was on one side of the Phoenix, and Percy was on the other. Percy yelled, and a wave from below us shot up, and trapped the Phoenix in a sphere of water. Annabeth took her knife and plunged it into its heart. It disintegrated, and Percy let the water drop back into the sea. They came over to us, grinning like madmen. "That was awesome!" Leo said. We all started grinning. "Leo, can you go check to see if there are anymore monsters on the radar?" Annabeth asked him. "Yeah, sure," Leo said, as he started walking away. "I thought Phoenix's were friendly." Percy said. "In Harry Potter they are friendly." "This isn't Harry Potter, seaweed brain! If you ever listened to Chiron, you would know that they are vicious, demigod eating creatures!" Annabeth said. She looked pretty annoyed. Percy put his hands up. "Okay, okay!" Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked away. I smiled as Percy raced after her. They were so good together. "Well, I think it has been a long day. We should all probably get some rest. We can find Pasiphae tomorrow." Jason said, as he put an arm around Piper. We all nodded and went to our sleeping quarters. I entered my room. I remembered the last time I was in here. We were trying to stop Gaea from awakening. _Gaea,_ I thought. The only way the giants could have been reborn so quickly is if she healed them.

I had a feeling Annabeth already knew this, but I went to her cabin to tell her anyway. It wasn't a long trip. She was two cabins down from me. I knocked on the door. "Come in" I heard her say. I went inside, and was immediately shocked. Annabeth's cabin was in shambles. Books were strewn everywhere, clothes were tossed in random places, and her bed was covered in documents. "What happened in here?" I asked her. "I'm kind've stressed." She admitted. "This looks like you're more than stressed." I told her. She shrugged. "I know you might have already thought of this," I began. "But, I was thinking, and the only way the giants could've reborn that quickly is if Gaea healed them." Annabeth looked pale. She knew I was right. "That scenario did go through my mind," she admitted. "I just didn't think it was possible. I mean, we just defeated Gaea!" Annabeth continued. "That's what I thought too," I said. "Well, I better get going," I told her. "Hazel, everything will be fine. Nobody is going to die on my watch," Annabeth reassured me. I nodded, smiled at her, and walked out of the room.

"Percy!" I woke up when I heard someone screaming. It took me a minute to register where I was. I lunged for my _spatha_, and raced out of the room. I ran to Annabeth's room, knowing she'd be one of the only people who would scream Percy's name. I barged into her cabin. She was paralyzed against the wall, staring at something ahead of her. I looked where she was staring, and I saw a spider as big as my fist. Before I could kill it, Percy burst into the room. It took him about 3 seconds flat, to realize what Annabeth was screaming about. He uncapped Riptide, and killed it with one swipe. Then he peeled Annabeth off of the wall, and held her until she stopped shivering. Percy looked at me with his "tell you later" look. I went out of the room to give them some privacy.

A few minutes later, Percy came out of Annabeth's room. He came over to me. "Annabeth has been even more terrified of spiders since Arachne. She says she has flashbacks every time she sees one." Percy told me. "Oh, she did look pretty scared." was all I said. Percy nodded. "I'm going to go jump in the harbor. Maybe some of the Naiads know where Pasiphae is." He said. "Okay, I'm going to go eat." I said as I walked away.

A few minutes later, Jason entered the dining area with Piper. "Everyone is on the deck," Jason said. "We are heading into Greece now."

* * *

**Im really dragging the Greece thing arent I? Comment please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know you probably want me to update at least twice every day but this is the fastest I can get them to you. (Even if I have a couple extra chapters done). Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

VI

Leo

I'm officially the world's dumbest son of Hephaestus. I can't believe I forgot to check the radar! I ended up getting us just about killed by my stupidity. I wish for the second time, that I could invent a "slap-Leo-in-the-face-machine." I cursed silently as I started to check the radar for anything suspicious. Nothing. As I went to report it, I heard something hissing in the engine room. Great, I thought. Now I have a faulty engine! But, when I opened the door, that wasn't the case. Inside there was a telkhine going through it. "Hey!" I screamed at him. "Get out of here!" The telkhine looked at me and growled. "Leo Valdez, surrender now!" "Um…I don't think so." I said as I grabbed a crowbar, and advanced. The telkhine snickered. (Well it looked like snickering.) It grabbed a sword from its belt, (just my luck). I met its first strike. I screamed, hoping that the others would hear me, as I hit it on the head with my crowbar. It collapsed instantly. "That's what you get for messing with Leo Valdez!" I boasted.

About two seconds later, Percy, Annabeth, and Jason raced into the room with their weapons drawn. "You guys are a bit late," I told them as I pointed my crowbar at the telkhine. Percy grinned. "Nice one man." "Thanks," I replied. To finish the job, Percy took Riptide, and slashed the telkhine to dust. "How could a telkhine get into the ship?" Annabeth asked bewildered. "I have no idea. I just heard a hissing noise, and found him messing with the engine." I replied. "I'm going to check to make sure that it didn't wreck anything." I continued. "Sounds good" Annabeth replied. "After, we should probably start searching for Pasiphae." Jason put in. "Sounds good to me." Percy said. Annabeth nodded. "I'm going to go tell the girls." Jason said. Percy and Annabeth nodded. Jason smiled and left the room. "I'm going to my room," Annabeth told Percy. "I'm coming to then," Percy smirked. She rolled her eyes, and left the room. Percy followed her. I smirked. "Okay Festus, let's see what the stupid telkhine did to my engine."

Twenty minutes later, I was covered in oil, telling the crew a status report. "The telkhine didn't do any real damage. He didn't get enough time." I informed the others. Annabeth let out a breath of relief. "Well, I guess that means we need to find Pasiphae now." She addressed everyone. Percy nodded, putting an arm around her. "I think Hazel should lead." He said. Hazel was wide-eyed. "Why me?" she asked Percy. "Because, you have fought her before. I think it seems fit for you to lead us." Percy admitted. Hazel gulped. "Okay." She said in a small voice. We all got off the ship. Hazel took the lead, (almost unwillingly), and started to guide us through Greece. Annabeth was commenting on all of the structures she saw. (It started to get annoying.) After traveling for what seemed hours, we came to a well-used road. Hazel stopped abruptly, almost making me fall into Annabeth, (which wouldn't have made Percy very happy with me.) I gasped. In front of us was the Parthenon. Annabeth's stormy grey eyes widened. "I can't believe I'm standing in front of the Parthenon." She said. Percy grinned. Hazel went pale. "Guys, Pasiphae is in the Parthenon. I can sense it."

I felt my eyes widening. Pasiphae was here! Annabeth was going to be pretty angry. This was her mother's temple. The idea of another minor goddess being in it probably would boil her brain. I was right. Annabeth's expression hardened. "That witch is in my mother's temple! She is going to pay!" Annabeth said as she unsheathed her knife. Luckily Percy grabbed her before she could race into the temple, and beat the goddess up. He muttered a few words to her, and the angry light died from her eyes. I looked at Hazel. She was staring at the temple, with Frank trying to comfort her. I thought about Calypso, and my promise to her. I needed to find her. When this quest is over with I am going to find her. I won't stop until I do. "Come on, we need to get this over with." I finally said. The others nodded, and Hazel was first inside. When I got inside, I was flabbergasted. The place was beautiful. Marble columns with pictures of Athena lined the room. In the center was a plaque. It said:

ATHENA PARTHENOS

"That must've been where the statue once stood." I said, pointing out the obvious. Annabeth nodded. I could tell she was thinking about Arachne, because she turned pale when I said it. Percy put an arm around her. "Where is Pasiphae anyway?" he asked. "Good question." I heard someone's cold voice say.

* * *

**I am so evil arent I? Who do you think it is? Is it Pasiphae? Or some other monster... I'll leave you to ponder that. Thanks for your support so far! Another chapter will come tomorrow! Comment please!**


End file.
